


A Grown Up relationship

by timelesslovers



Series: Ezria's Story [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesslovers/pseuds/timelesslovers





	A Grown Up relationship

Monday mornings were the worst. Aria struggled to drag herself out of bed, she was still drugged on Ezra. When she came in last night she threw her bag to the side and jumped into bed, holding onto the memories of the weekend. She began to smile and got up, she was going to see Ezra again today, twice. She had a AP English first and her last period before lunch, double English meant double Ezra. She got dressed and collected her school things and made her way out of the door, putting a piece of toast in her mouth on the way out.  
First period arrived and Aria took her usual spot, 3 rows back but directly in line with Ezra's desk and she had a perfect view when he sat down or even bent down to reach the bottom of the board. The class settled as Ezra walked in, briefcase in hand. He caught Aria's eye and gave her cute smile, making her cheeks blush slightly. Today's lesson was a continuation from Friday's - Shakespeare. Before she knew it, the bell rung to signal the end of the lesson. Aria had spent the majority of the lesson staring at Ezra and grinning when she remembered what they did over the weekend. Everyone was packing up when Ezra called over, "Miss Montgomery do you have a few moments, I'd like to talk to you about your assignment." A few members the class 'ooed' in order to make her think she was in trouble. 'As if' she thought. She strode up to the desk at the front of the room and by then the rest of the students had left. "So, you want to talk to me about my assignment?" Aria asked whilst she picked and fiddled with the papers on his desk. "No I didn't want to talk about that, don't worry", he chuckled. "I was wondering when we were going to tell your parents?" Now Ezra was fiddling with the papers on his desk. "Umm, I-I'm not sure, soon though. Ever since you mentioned it, I've been thinking about it and I definitely want to get it over with." Aria led her hand over to Ezra's and they discreetly interlocked their fingers. "Well, what about doing it tomorrow after school? Plus I want you to stop by my classroom at the end of the day. I'll see you again before lunch but I want you to come by, I have surprise for you." "Oo, I might just do that then, especially if there's a surprise involved!" She laughed and Ezra joined in. Aria ruffled his hair and said goodbye, running off to her next period that she would be rather late for.  
Considering the morning had gone by rather quickly, the afternoon seemed to drag, for both Ezra and Aria. They both held on to see each other before lunch and shared a few cheeky grins with each other across the classroom. Lunch also dragged. Aria twisted her fork in her salad mindlessly, waiting for the hour to pass till she could see Ezra and have a surprise off him. Aria had a free period after lunch so she decided to begin her calculus homework. Finally the bell for the end of the day rung though the halls. Aria packed away her books as quick as she could, practically running to Ezra's room. The class had already filed out of the room but it was completely empty, there was no sign of Ezra or his briefcase. She walked to his desk and felt his coffee mug, it was still half full and still warm. 'Bang!' One of Ezra's doors had slammed shut. This scared the life out of Aria, who jumped at the sound. She got particularly nervous when she heard the door lock. Someone was outside. The blind on the door was down so she couldn't see who was behind it. Aria ran over to the locked door and tried the handle, rattling it with both hands. Before she knew it the second door of Ezra's room slammed shut, but this time someone was standing on the inside. It was Ezra. Of course it was! She ran to him and gave him a slap on the arm, "what do you think you're doing?! You scared the life out of me!" "Ah-Ow" Ezra exclaimed, rubbing his arm where Aria had slapped him. "Sorry if I scared you. Anyway, the doors are locked and lots of staff and everyone has gone home." He traced his finger over her bra strap with her shirt in the way. He eyed her suggestively. Aria realised what he wanted. "You're not suggesting," she paused and looked round the room, "here?" Ezra nodded his head?, "u-huh. Like I said, everyone has gone home. There'll be no one to hear us." Aria walked up to his desk, it still had a few papers and his collection of pen pots on. An urge filled Aria and in one swift movement she sweeped the pots and papers off the desk. "Well then, that makes things easier," she said seductively, turning to face Ezra. He raced across the room and lifted her onto the desk, devouring her neck with kisses. The kisses were rough and her hands tugged at his hair. He broke away and she removed her hands from his hair to start work in his belt. Both pairs of hands fumbled on his belt, ripping it out of his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and threw his trousers away. Aria had already started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a bright pink girly bra, something casual compared to the lacy underwear Ezra has seen this weekend. Thinking about how sexy she looked in the black lacy underwear he forced his lips against hers, their tongues clashing for dominance. Her shirt joined his trousers. She could feel his erection in his boxers, rubbing against her skirt as he tried to get as close as he could against the desk. She broke from the kiss and shuffled back on the desk,sitting more in the middle. "Come on up here Mr Fitz." Ezra felt so hard, something about being in school with a pupil just made him intoxicated, especially being with Aria. Ezra climbed on the desk, his legs either side of Aria's waist. He lay her down on the hard surface, he looked down, she was still wearing her skirt. "Well, Miss Montgomery this is inappropriate school attire! I'm going to have to ask you to remove this immediately," pointing at her skirt. "I'm ever so sorry Mr Fitz, I'm not usually a bad girl." She hoisted up her skirt revealing her white knickers. Ezra pulled them off, and took his own off quickly after. Just as Aria thought he was going to enter her, he turned to open his top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of cream, "I knew this would come in handy," he laughed and lathered it over himself. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be Mr Fitz." Aria moaned at the feeling of having Mr Fitz inside her again. Ezra let out similar moan that echoed the classroom. Aria's legs were wrapped tight around him pulling him closer inside. Her arms pulling his head close to her breasts. Ezra thrust harder and harder, each time filling more of Aria. Her hands latched onto his hips, dragging him in. The desk wobbled every time Ezra pushed. "Ezr-oh, I-fuck me harder," Aria gasped for breath and dug her nails into his back. At her request, Ezra bucked his hips harder with more force, ready to fuck Aria into oblivion. The contents of the desk rattled as his hips crashed into Aria, his penis reaching places inside her that had never been reached before. Aria let out a strangled moan, and Ezra moaned in unison. "I'm gon-gonna come, I-" and before he knew it his muscles clenched and filled Aria with fluid. He pulled himself out and collapsed next to her on the desk panting. Aria lay still her chest heaving catching her breath. "You did good Ezra, you did amazing." She curled up next to him and laughed. "What's the matter?" Ezra a tad confused. "Oh, nothing. It's just, we just had sex on your desk, in school!" Ezra laughed himself, " I know, I thought it would be exciting."  
Ezra got off the desk and walked over to where his clothes lay, as he starts putting them on Aria stops him, "Wait! I want to try something before we go. I did it to you this weekend but I didn't have a chance to see what it was like." "What do you want me to do? We did many things this weekend," he asked, chuckling quietly. Aria bent over the desk, leaning back with her bare arse poking out. "Oh," Ezra realised. "You really want to do that?" "Mhmm" nodding her head. "If that's what you want." Ezra once again reached for the cream and lathered himself up as well as Aria's hole. She stayed leaning up against the desk, her hands flat on the surface. She felt Ezra behind her, his thighs touching hers, his penis just touching her hole and making small swirls before he penetrated. Aria let out the biggest moan yet. Her hands grabbed the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. "Are you okay? Do you want to go on?" She must, she wanted this, "y-yeah." Ezra cautiously pulled back and forced himself in again. She was so tight it was hard to fully push himself in. Ezra pushed back and for, enjoying every moment inside Aria. Aria felt a surge of pain as she felt her splitting slightly due to his size. It got too much. "S-stop!" There was pain to her voice, Ezra immediately pulled out, moments away from climax. She turned to face him a lone tear down her cheek. He pulled her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I hurt you Aria, my gosh I didn't know it would hurt you." Sniffling Aria replied, "No don't worry Ezra please. I wanted to do it and I can see why many people don't want to. I can't see how you did it." Aria smiled and Ezra gave one in return.


End file.
